RWBY: Grimm Apocalyptic
by RubyRPGRose
Summary: The world of Remnant is in a calm quiet state on its own, quite peaceful in the cities. But Vale is falling into a deep tragedy that will soon unfold as the moon breaks. Its up to a few unlikely heroes to try and stop this evil before it spreads across the world. Or is it alreaady too late, and they have already failed before it has even begun... (This is a WIP)
1. Introduction

RWBY: Grimm Apocalyptic  
By RubyRPGRose

The story begins on a snowy hill in the silver forest, with young Ruby Rose looking down apon her mothers grave. She places a single red rose apon it and turns away, making her way back down and into a clearing where large wolf like creatures gathered. They saw the girl, turning there large muscular bodies towards her and howled out. One wolf charged her, in which she pulled from her side a metal box which unfolded into a large gun blade. This model was her own custom made Crescent Rose, a large weapon which concisted of a high caliber sniper rifle and a reapers scythe. She took the weapon and made a quick slash, then cocking the weapon and shooting a round, executing the beast. She stayed silent, the other wolves charging her soon after, being slayed by the girl one by one. Arms and legs flying everywhere, blood turning into rose petals. Until all that was left in the field was her. 

"Ahhhh, that was quite a bit of fun just now." She collapsed her weapon and put it to her hip "Well, I better head back. Who knows what trouble that sister of mine is getting into."


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

A Different Beginning (Weiss Schnee)

"Father! Why will you not allow me to attend!" A young show haired girl shouted at her father, her arms and made a pout like face. Not getting what she wanted was something very unusual to her.

"You are not ready, you think that you can become a huntress but you can't even listen to a single word that your mother or I even tell you!" Her father had shouted back at her. "You don't deserve to attend such a school."

This is the home of the Schnee household in the region of Atlas, where a snooty young girl by the name of Weiss Schnee lives in the White Castle. She's used to getting everything she wants, but her father declines her acceptances to Beacon Academy, a school to train young hunters and huntresses in the region of Vale. After the long conversation with her father, Weiss went to her room and thought how she could prove she was ready. After a few days of thinking and devising what she could do, she approached her father at the dinner table and spouted few words at him.

"Test me." Weiss said as stared her father down at the diner, her mother and sister looking down at their food as they ignored the two. "Well then? I said test me!" She banged her hand down on the tabletop, clenched in a fist.

The man ignored her for a moment, taking a small sip of his wine. He looked up at her and gave a devilish smile. "Test you aye? Hmm I think I have the perfect thing to test you with. Get your weapon ready, you'll need it." He stood up from his chair, pushing it in and walking away.

The snow girl grits her teeth and returned to room, leaving her mother at the table alone and sighing. After returning to her room, she snatched up her Myrtenaster and loaded it with a few vials of dust. Dust being what the Schnee's are known for, so she has an almost unlimited supply of it. She sits in her room for a few moments before standing up, taking a long look into her mirror and asking it a short question. "Mirror mirror, who's the loneliest of all... sigh"

After doing so, she goes to find her father, who explains what she must prove for him to allow her to go to Beacon. She has one simple task, she must fight a giant set of armor. She takes a few steps on stage in the Great Hall, looking out to her small audience and closing her eyes before the fight. Soon afterward, a giant set of armor appears before her. She draws out her Myrtenaster and the battle begins.

Weiss is more of a combat mage, she uses 'Dust' that her family's company provides for her which resembles magic. She also has her semblance, a special ability she was born and trained to use, which is Glyphs which causes added effects on objects, monsters and people. The type of Dust she carries seems to resemble fire, ice, and electricity which she shoots from her Myrtenaster in a rapid succession along with her Glyphs to defeat her opponents. Her weapon Myrtenaster is a Multi Action Dust Rapier (MADR) which seems to act as a focus or source of her power.

As she began the fight, she went into a shift that focused mainly on Physical attacks which we will codename 'Commando'. In this shift she charged the armor and sliced at its limbs, the sound of clanging metal filled the Great Hall. The armor in return swung her large Broadsword at her, but using her weapon she deflected the blows and countered with a upper slice of its torso. The armor staggering for a moment allowed Weiss to go into shift where she could defend and deflect the Giant armor's attacks which we will codename 'Sentinel'. For the few moments of defending herself with counterblows, she attempted to an attack in its direct body. But as of that moment when her guard was let down, the Giant armor made a downward slash forcing Weiss to retreat. But as a cost of her arrogance, the tip of the armor's broadsword sliced down the left side of her face barely missing her eye and sending her backwards.

Weiss stood up, holding her eye she felt the warm blood cover her hand and the cut where the sword grazed her eye. She swung her hand downward, the blood hitting the ground and splattering across it. She took on armor once more, blocking an attack and quickly switching her Myrtenaster to red dust. She blocked another attack, this time sending the Giant armors broadsword flying in the process. She knocked it back with a precise strike to its body, and then switched to Ravager, using her glyphs to lock the armor in place. Switching over Commando, she then activated her weapons true power as it started to light up. She took her aim, launched herself at the armor and struck through its body. As she landed, the armor fell to pieces on the ground.

Keeping her elegance in check, she approached her father and gave him a sly smile. "Now, will you keep your end of the deal? You did say you would allow me to attend." She pulled out the resume and a little multi-colored pen, clicking the black ink cartridge down.

Though Mr. Schnee didn't exactly want to, he signed his name at the bottom of the paper on the parent signature line. Handing her the resume and pen back he grunted, and turn away from her. "Best get your bags packed, and say goodbye to your sister as well."

Weiss sighed with a deep breath, placing a hand on her hip. "I don't leave until next week dad, and I have plenty of time before flying to Vale." She put her little pen in her pocket and neatly put her resume in a folder until she sent it. "But I'll make sure to spend time with Winter before I go." She made a nice elegant smile and returned to her room moments later.

After a week, Weiss set out and left her home go to Beacon, not regretting a thing, yet. This princess will realize what trouble she's getting herself into soon enough, as the events that will unfold will be hazardous to her health and safety.


End file.
